Gary's Nightmare Transcript
(The episode begins in one huge nightmare SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs and all 22 snails are having. All the scary monsters chased SpongeBob his friends and all 22 snails all the way against the wall. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs and all 22 snails scream in terror while all the scary monsters from the trench are about to eat them but it was too early in the ending) French Narrator: (Reading Time Card) One Night Earlier... (This starts where SpongeBob checks the snail clock and saw that it is 8:00 P.M.) SpongeBob: It's almost time for bed, Gary. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: I just have to put on my P.J.'s on once we get to bed at eleven O'clock. (Puts on his pajama and his night hat) Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Don't worry. We'll just get some sleep right before we go away tomorrow morning this vacation. 'Cause tomorrow is National No Monsters Day. Gary: Meow? Wait a mintue. SpongeBob: Did you say something, Gary? Gary: Before we go to bed at eleven O'clock, May I invite all 21 of my Snail-Friends so we can play? SpongeBob: Sure thing, buddy. As long as you spoke your first word that I went inside your dream back at the library. Gary: I wasn't in the dream, SpongeBob. It was my ansester with a Humanold Body. He was known as Garald Betram Snail the second. Remember you went inside my dream and everyone else's? SpongeBob: Aww Gary. I know you're mad at me that I went into all up and everyone else. It's just that I wanted to make your dreams come true. You know to make you happy. Gary: Well, I'm not and nethier does Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Pearl or Plankton. Except Patrick you made you're best friend his dream come true. SpongeBob: Thanks Gare. Thanks a lot. I just don't wanted to be surrounded by you or my friends and let it happen again now do I? Gary: That's good. Just don't let it happen again twice. I'll call every snails in Bikini Bottom and we can play. After all it was now decided. (Slithers to the phone and calls all 21 snails and asked them if they can sleepover at SpongeBob's Pineapple house) Hello, Squarepants residents. Snellie: Gary! Do you decided that we snails can come over to your house SpongeBob lives so that we can play? Gary: Sure did, Snellie! Bring Daniel, Lary, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Rocky and everybody else so we can play together! Snellie: Ok Gary! Gary: (Hangs up the phone) They'll come any mintue now. (Suddenly, the doorbell rings and Gary slithers toward the door and answers it and there stood his Snail-Friends. Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie, Mary, Billy, Rocky, Boss, Dan and Spike) All 22 Snails: Sleepover!!! Boss: Hey! Thanks for inviting us to your sleepover, Runt. Daniel: Boy I can't wait for the biggest sleepover ever! Gary: Thanks you guys. C'mon in we'll have lots of fun together. (Lets all 21 snails inside) Lary: So when do we have fun while we're having a sleepover, Gary? Gary: We'll just have fun playing a game of tag! Snellie: Tag! Tag is my favorite game! Daniel: Mines too! Little Dollar: I loving playing tag! Yo-yo: You just can't play by yourself once you have us. Rocky: Let's play! Who will be it? Boss: Don't mind if the boys and I be it while you fellas run around laughing. Spike: Let's have some real fun. Dan: Alright, Gary you and your pals run for your lives. Mary: Try and catch us, Boss. (Gary, and all 19 snails ran away from Boss, Dan and Spikek while laughing and begin playing tag) Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Boss: Tag! You're it! (Now Boss, Dan and Spike ran away from Gary and all 19 snails while laughing and playing) Gary: Tag! You're it! (Gary and all 19 snails ran away from Boss, Dan and Spike while laughing) Spike: Tag! You're it! (Boss, Dan and Spike ran away from Gary and all 19 snails while laughing) Snellie: Tag! You're it! (Gary and all 19 snails ran away from Boss, Dan and Spike while laughing) Dan: Tag! You're it! (Boss, Dan and Spike ran away from Gary and all 19 snails while laughing) Daniel: Tag! You're it! (Gary and all 19 snails ran away from Boss, Dan and Spike while laughing) Boss: Tag! You're it! (Just then, Plankton saw through the window and saw all 22 snails snail playing Tag Together) Plankton: Thos snail morons. Look at them! Playing tag together. I think I smell another evil plan coming on. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Chum Bucket where Plankton is making some nice fluffy pillows which is a machine) Karen: What are you doing, Plankton? Are you making something very evil? Plankton: I'm about to make nice fluffy pillows and hand em out while pretending to be a salesman, Karen my computer wife. And while everyone's asleep. I'll sneak inside The Krusty Krab and steal the formula copy it and destory Krabs once and for all and victory will be mine and nothing dare stand in my way! Karen: Oh no you can't be serious. Plankton: Serious indeed. It will be the day I'll be serving up Krabby Patties at my restaurant. Karen: Maybe you should forget about the snails and get back to your old plans by pushing Krabs out of business. Plankton: (Puts on the salesman suit and a black wig) Karen, make my day and night suffer 'Cause tonight I'm going to put an end of Gary and his Snail-Friends once and for all!! (Laughs evily. Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to SpongeBob's Pineapple House earlier that night. SpongeBob checks the snail clock which is now 9:00 P.M. while all 22 snails got tired from playing tag) Petey: Phew. I'm feeling tired playing the game of tag. Billy: And from all that running sure wores you out. Foofie: Tell me about it. Polite snails don't usually run while we are tired. Mary: Oui, I feel tired as a sleeping moullusk. Rocky: Running is not usually as it use to be. Pat: Meow. (Later, the 22 snails check their slithery bodies and saw that their stomachs are gurguling and growling) Gary: Meooooow. I'm hungry. Snellie: Meooooow. Me too. Lary: We just got to eat something for dinner. SpongeBob: (Came toward all 22 snails who are hungry) It's almost time for bed little guys and... Wow are you snails hungry? Daniel: Yeah we sure are, SpongeBob. Boss: Hey yellow guy, got any more seaweed noodle stew that we snails can eat? SpongeBob: Sure thing, Mary's Ex- boyfriend. I'll go make some for dinner right about now. (Goes to the kitchen to make some seaweed noodle stew) Micheal: Boss, are you serious? How are we going to eat that stuff? Victoria: We snailkids never tried it before. Eugene: It's filled with maccoroni. Penney: The Seaweed is green. Sweet Sue: What about a barrel of Snail-Food at night? Edward: Is this where we eat some seaweed noodle stew? Pat: Meow. Boss: Don't worry Snailkids. This won't take for a while. Mosteeze: It's a good thing that it's like dinner time over the night. Snellie: I never tried the seaweed noodle stew before. Lary: Me ethier. It's like living in this great dumpster we snails use to go to. Gary: I have that Seaweed Noodle Stew once. SpongeBob made it with extra love. Mary: Really? Merci Gary. Do you really think we snails can try that stuff? Gary: Of course, Mary. I just love SpongeBob's cooking. Foofie: The Seaweed is to the middle, sir. Petey: Oh boy here comes SpongeBob with a seaweed noodle stew now. SpongeBob: (Comes back to the living room with the seaweed noodle stew on 22 plates using his extra hands and arms) Come and get it little guys 'Cause the seaweed noodle stew is ready!! All 22 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! (They slithered all the way to SpongeBob while he hands them all 22 seaweed noodle stews on a plates for each and every snail in Bikini Bottom) SpongeBob: Bon appetit, Snails. I made em with extra love. Spike: Seaweed Noodle Stew that the yellow sponge made is lovely. Dan: Yeah. Of course we can now try em to see if we like em. Thank you, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: You're welcome. Enjoy. Gary: Let's dig in! (All 22 Snails started to eat the Seaweed Noodle Stew from their plates while SpongeBob feels worried) SpongeBob: Also not exactly what I had in mine but knock yourselves out. Micheal: This is the most tastiest thing I ever tasted. Eugene: It's the greatest food ever in Bikini Bottom. Daniel: You said it! I like it! Little Dollar: I love this kind of food. Yo-yo: That was famous brother. Pat: Meow. (When they finished up eating the seaweed noodle stew they burped) Lary: Now that hit the spot. Rocky: It always coming through for us. Snellie: Yeah. It's really something. Mosteeze: Now it's only 9:30 pasted our time for bed. But there's still like a dozen more times to play more games. Gary: You guys want to play hide and seek? Petey: Oh boy I love that game. Pat: Meow! Meow! (Suddenly, there's a doorbell ringing at the door and all 22 snails went to answer it and Gary opens the door and saw Plankton dressed as a salesman carrying all the fluffy pillows) Plankton: Greetings fellow snails. My name is Sheldon JR Spector The Salesman. I'm selling a whole bunch of fluffy pillows that I made myself and I want each and everyone of you snails to have one. Boss: Hmm. You do look fimilliar. Billy: Kinda small for a salesman. Plankton: Can I ask you one favor? Are you tired of having old pillows which are very lumpy? Snellie: Well sort of. Lary: Yeah, Kinda. Gary: We were tired of laying on newspaper beds thank you salesman but not old fluffy pillows. Plankton: Of course you don't. That's why I've brought all of these pillows for each and any 22 snails like you. It's small and fluffier than that old fluffy pillows. Little Dollar: So how much are all of those new fluffy pillows? Yo-yo: Yeah. We don't even have the money. Plankton: It's easy. They'll be all yours for free just take one and lay on them with your heads then you'll dream about something. Gary: We'll take them all. Plankton: Sold! (Gary and all 21 snails took each and every pillow as many as they like and brings them inside the house) Thank you for your patronage. Suckers. (Giggles) Mary: Ooh la la. I wonder who made all these pillows. Rocky: It must be someone who is very nice or evil. Pat: Meow. Meow. Edward: There's too many of those fluffy pillows. Penney: We need someone to give all or some pillows to every friend in Bikini Bottom. (SpongeBob comes back to the living room and saw a bunch of fluffy pillows) SpongeBob: Jumping Jellyfish! Gary what are all those pillows doing in our living room? Gary: Some Salesman showed up and sold us a whole bunch of fluffy pillows. Foofie: The worse news is there's only 28 pillows in the living room. Mosteeze: Would you like sale one to your friends at their house, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: 28 Pillows? Sale one to my friends? Okay! It's 10:00 P.M. So I better give five fluffy pillows to my friends to lay on. (And so SpongeBob took six fluffy pillows. First he went to Squidward's Tiki Head Island house and went up to his bedroom and puts a pillow on his bed. Next he went to Patrick's Rock house and puts a pillow on his bed then he went to the treedome with a water helmelt on and puts a pillow on her bed in her bedroom inside a tree. And he went to Mr. Krabs' anchor house, went to Pearl's room and puts a pillow on her bed and went to Mr. Krabs' room and puts a pillow on his bed and finally he went back to his house into his bedroom and puts his pillow on his bed) There! Perfect. Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. SpongeBob: Time for bed little guys. (Takes off his slippers and got into his bed) Boss: Thanks for having us upstairs sleeping with you, yellow guy. Spike: Yeah. As long as there's 22 of us snails we're always there for you. Dan: I can't wait to try out our new fluffy pillows. Gary: Now SpongeBob, promise you won't mess up my dream or anyone elses. 'Cause if you don't listen we're blameming on you. SpongeBob: Oh don't worry, Gary. I'm not going inside your dream honest. Like they always say... Stay out of our dreams you idiot or we're having a slumber party which is not you little mollusk. (Yawns and lays down on a new pillow) Sweet dreams, Gary. (Went to sleep) Gary: Sweet dreams, SpongeBob. Sweet dreams you guys. All Snails: (To Gary) Good night, Gary. (All 22 Snails yawned and lays down on a fluffy pillows and falls fast asleep snoring and meowing. Meanwhile back at the Chum Bucket Plankton is laughing manically evil) Plankton: Sweet dreams indeed fools. Only this dream is about to become a nightmare for Gary and his Snail-Friends! (Laughs evily and takes off the salesman suit and a hat and musache) I'll just set these pillows into nightmare mode and I'll have a pleasant dreams. (He takes out a remote control presses a button and turns it on nightmare mode and laughs evily) Now I'll just have to go to sleep by laying on the pillow. (Wents to sleep and lays on a pillow. Back at SpongeBob's house all 22 snails get scared while they are asleep. Inside all 22 snails' worst nightmare, All 22 Snails fell into nightmare land and gasps) Gary: Where are we? Snellie: I don't know. Look! Lary: (Saw a sign that says "Welcome to Nightmare Land) Nightmare Land?! What has Plankton done?! Monsters: ROOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! (All 22 Snails saw Monsters X, Y, Z and ?? in their nightmares and screamed) All 22 Snails: MONSTERS!!! Monster X: Blaarrgh!! Monster Y: (Hissing) Hawwwwr!! Monster Z: GROOOOOOWAR!! Monster ??: GROWWWWWWAR!! All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Monsters: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 22 snails who are stilkl screaming in terror at Monsters X, Y, Z and ?? and started runnning for their lives) Monster X: Blraaagh!! Monster Y: (Hissing) Hawwwwr!! Monster Z: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!! Monster ??: GROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!! All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (They bump into and eagle's head) Eagle's Head: I am the Keeper Of The Hornet Forest! State your business here! Gary: Help us Mr. Eagle Head Sir. We've been chased by monsters in our nightmare! Eagle's Head: You're afraid of monsters? Boss: Yes. Those monsters are from the island we're afraid of! Spike: Yeah. We can't concer our fear of monsters. Eagle's Head: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Gary: What's so funny? Eagle's Head: The monsters that you are afraid of gives you nightmares. And there not owned. Why don't you tell me why you're really here? Dan: You calling us a liar!!? Eagle's Head: (Grabs all 22 snails with his tongue) I don't apreciate your tone. Boss: We're sorry! Spike: We didn't mean to avenge you! Dan: Uh yeah we... Eagle's Head: This is a scary place where monsters rule nightmare land and all of your owners are scared of monsters too. (Squeezes all 22 snails hard with his tongue) You need to learn respect. Gary: (Strangled) We... Learned... We learned respect. Eagle's Head: I don't beliveve you. (Eats all 22 snails and swallows them all up and all 22 snails fell inside the giant eagle's head's belly from the inside) All 22 Snails: Oooof!! (Inside the eagle's head's body, All 22 Snails saw SpongeBob and Patrick are about to be eaten by Alaskan Bull Worm The Appetizer and Puffy Fluffy Monster) SpongeBob and Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Gary: Oh no SpongeBob and Patrick are in trouble! Snellie: We have to do something! Lary: C'mon go get them away from those monsters! (Gary and all 21 snails saved SpongeBob and Patrick away from the three scary monsters and started to run away) Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Alaskan Bull Worm: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!! Appetizer: BLRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!!! (Three scary monsters began to chase or follow all 22 snails and SpongeBob and Patrick. All 22 Snails saw Squidward who was about to be eaten by a Thousand Eyed Green Cave Monster) Cave Monster: GROOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Snellie: Oh no! Squidward! Mary: We've got to do something! Daniel: Let's get him out of here! (All 22 Snails, SpongeBob and Patrick rushes to Squidward saves him away from the thousand eyed green cave monster and runs away from him) Cave Monster: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWAR!!!!!!!! (Begins to chase them or follow them) Edward: What kind of nightmare land is this!? Penney: The scary ones I should say partner! (All 22 Snails saw Sandy Cheeks who was about to be eaten by ravinouls giant sea whelks) Sea Whelks: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!!!!!! Sandy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Lary: Oh no! Sandy! Foofie: Hang on, Ms. Cheeks we'll save you! (All 22 Snails rushes to Sandy and saves her from the sea whelks and they, SpongeBob, Patrxick, Squidward adn Sandy runs for their lives) Sea Whelks: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! (Began to chase them or follow them) Little Dollar: Ok there's only four people what else can go wrong?!! Yo-yo: Who else has nightmares?!! (All 22 Snails saw Mr. Krabs gets strangled from a Giant Golden Eel and Pearl who was about to be eaten from a Dragon Jellyfish) Giant Golden Eel: Wawh haw haw wanna ha wooooh waah! Mr. Krabs: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!! Pearl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Little Dollar: Mr. Krabs and Pearl! Mosteeze: Don't worry we'll save you!! (All 22 Snails rushes to Mr. Krabs and Pearl and saved them from the Giant Golden Eel and the Jellyfish Dragon and they, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs runs for their lives) Giant Golden Eel: Whooooah wooh! Jellyfish Dragon: (Buzzes) SpongeBob: Who's responsible for all this odd dreams and scary things!!? Gary: No time for questions just run for your lives!! (All the scary monsters chased SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Pearl and all 22 snails all the way against the wall. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs and all 22 snails scream in terror while all the scary monsters from Bikini Bottom and the trench are about to eat them) Giant Plankton: (Laughs evily) I made this place into a horrible nightmare with odd dreams and scary things!! My dream has finally come true!! SpongeBob: This is no dream. This is a nightmare. Wait a minute. I can shift shape into anything while I'm dreaming. And everyone else in it. (Jumps toward all the scary monsters and shift shape form into a huge giant hammer and squashes the scary monsters into splatter) Take that!!! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Giant Plankton: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLS!! You never stop me! I'm much powerful. Here comes my foot! (Lifts his foot up while SpongeBob shift shapes into a tack and Giant Plankton stomps on SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs and all 22 snails but he lifted his foot up that SpongeBob poked) YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! SpongeBob: I beliveve he's got the point. (Laughs) Giant Plankton: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Starts to shrink back to normal) (All 22 Snails slithers to Plankton and gets mad at him) Plankton: Well I got some explaining to do hun? Gary: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrowll! (Lifts his slitherly body) Plankton: Wait! Not the face! (Gary squashes Plankton with his slitherly body. Meanwhile Back in Bikini Bottom, All the fluffy pillows the 22 snails are laying exploded and so did Squidward's, Patrick's, Sandy's, Pearl's Mr. Krabs', and even Plankton's) Plankton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Back at nightmare land SpongeBob is impressed) SpongeBob: There! No odd dreams can hurt you now! Isn't that right guys? Guys? All 22 Snails: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrowlllllll!!! (Angrily toward SpongeBob) Squidward: SpongeBob! Sandy: SpongeBob! Pearl: SpongeBob! Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! SpongeBob: What do you want from me! Leave me alone! Patrick: Watch out! (All 22 Snails attack SpongeBob while he screams. Back at SpongeBob's bedroom SpongeBob's fluffy pillow exploded nd he gets scared) Squidward: SpongeBob! SpongeBob! SpongeBob: No. No. No. No. No. (Get awaked by Squidward) Squidward: SpongeBob! SpongeBob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Gets surrounded by Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs and Gary and all 21 snails on his bed) What are you doing in your pajamas? Are we having a slumber party? Squidward: No. We are not having a slumber party!! Sandy: Do us all a favor SpongeBob and don't give us all nightmare pillows!! (Everyone agrees angrily even all 22 snails) C'mon SpongeBob! Boss, Dan and Spike: Take a hike!! Squidward: (Angry) Don't we get enough of you during the day?!! Gary: (Angry) Meow! Snellie: (Angry) Meow! Lary: (Hissing and snarls at SpongeBob) Patrick: (Comes in) Does anyone have a quarter? (They all stared at Patrick) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Angler Fish: Hey it's us. The Trench Monsters. Looks like everyone in Bikini Bottom is gone from vacation leaving us monsters day and every monster from Shell City the island the cave and Bikini Bottom is invited that is if we have five days till that day is finally over. Next time on The Adventures Of Gary The Snail. "Party Monsters!" Wow looks like we monsters are about to party at SpongeBob's house! Roar you later!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes